Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
Traditionally, wagering game machines have been confined to physical buildings, like casinos (e.g., resort casinos, road-side casinos, etc.). The casinos are located in specific geographic locations that are authorized to present wagering games to casino patrons. However, with the proliferation of interest and use of the Internet, shrewd wagering game manufacturers have recognized that a global public network, such as the Internet, can reach to various locations of the world that have been authorized to present wagering games. Any individual with a personal computing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop, a personal digital assistant, a smartphone, etc.) can connect to the Internet and play wagering games. As a result, wagering game manufacturers, casino operators, and online game providers are constantly in need of innovative concepts that can make the online gaming industry appealing and profitable.